Sora and Roxas: Destiny's Sleep
by xroxasxsora
Summary: Sorry guys! I'll put this story on haitius so that I can edit it and make the dialouge better. It'll be back I promise! XP
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

_Sora's Story_

'The sky...the stars.  
They are so close...yet so far.  
The sky is only a part of this world while the stars are in another.  
Yet they still join together in this one "night.  
What connects them so? '

* * *

"Sora!"

I was peacefully sleeping with a mysterious voice I have met before--who was it?--, but was shortly disturbed by spiky golden-haired Roxas. His eyes were glowing blue as mine and his face was as pale as a ghost. Why was Roxas waking me up in the early morning wearing a scared face? "Sora! I need your help! 'He's after me!'" he cried. "Huh what?" I questioned during my state of half-sleepiness. "There's no time!" Roxas cried, then there was a sudden knock on the door. My eyes zoomed in on the door and I stood up and boldly paced myself to that door. By that time I was in hero mode and said, "Stand by me Roxas! I'm going in..." Slowly the door opened in a painfully slow rate, it almost killed me to try and see who's there; tension was high like in the climax of a movie when the killer is going to murder his victim with a single slash. Why was I always in this sort of mess? Gradually the door opened, painfully it moved, I was determined to kill the thing that Roxas was afraid of because as soon as I did, I'm going straight to sleep. I called forth my keyblade with my summoning power as the keyblade master. Grasping the handle of my keyblade that I fought against thousands of heartless and nobodies, I waited as it opened. As soon as that door opened I shall kill the 'him' Roxas was talking about. Finally at the midst of its peak, I charged at the opened door and... 

The dust of air filled up my room--did I get it?--when the dust of air finally cleared... My arms felt like its holding someone strong and muscular and my face was covered with silky-smooth hair that I can never achieve with my hair gel alone. I opened my eyes and it was Riku. "Wow Sora you want to get my hugs so badly?" Riku retortly proclaimed after I tackled him to the hallway's wall. My face turned real hot as I let go of my seize. "Heh... Hi Riku what's up? See...well I'm sorry. Roxas and I..." I stuttered. Riku smirked his evil smile of his--why is he smiling?--and he grabbed hold of me in his strong embrace. "Stop Riku! I wasn't trying to hug you! I..." I said as I struggled to let me out; my face turned redder and redder--why am I blushing? and why is Riku always doing this to me!!--I prayed to myself to let the embarrassment stop! Roxas frowned saying, "Hey! Cut that out Riku! You heard Sora! Stop it!" Roxas was glaring at Riku with jealousy as I was trapped in his glomping. Riku shortly laughed, "Try and make me!" My thoughts were all centered like "What!," "Did he...?," but mostly "WTF?" His voice was stronger now, "I except your challenge Riku!" Again, I prayed to myself to save me from this cursed monstrosity. They GOT to be kidding right?

His silver-white hair flowed in all directions as the ambitious Roxas quickly reacted to try and snare Riku. Roxas never gave up and his fury was almost too strong that it made me believe he was fighting for me and not for him. There was a lot of tumbling and lots of teleporting from Riku--I want to go to sleep!--and many quick movements that made my stomach queasy for it cannot keep up. At last, Riku let go of me as Roxas was charging at me at a ridiculously fast speed...wait NO ROXAS DON'T YOU! Sadly...it did. Free I was before I went into Roxas's clutches. My face was buried with his golden hair was he rammed to me. As naturally, Riku was standing at the sidelines and staring at my direction pointing and laughing; Riku was teasing me again, but I always question if it REALLY was teasing...nah, it can't be or else. Roxas recovered and was at my side examining me, "Sora! I'm sorry! Truly I am!" Flipping his brilliant silver hair at the side and laughing, "Maybe you have to perform mouth-to-mouth to bring him back!" Disgusted by his comment Roxas turned to him, "What did you say?! Why don't you do it?!" Both of them are florishly blushing at the thought of that and when they finally stopped fighting, I was fast asleep in that peaceful moment.  
There was another trample of heavy steps coming in my direction...why was everyone coming in my room for crying out loud! His eyes darkened at the deadly sound, "Sora! Hide me! It's 'Axel' that's coming for me!" Riku questioned, "Axel? Why are you hiding from him?" Crossing his arms he dimly said, "Axel...is behaving VERY oddly this morning and I CANNOT simply get near him or else he will get me!" After my short catnap, "Who? What? Axel? Okay -stretches arms- What'll happen if he gets you? What happened between you two?" Roxas explained quickly, "Early this morning I was minding my own business reading my book, then furious Axel came along... 

* * *

-Flashback-

Axel," Yo Roxy"  
"Can please stop calling me that"  
"Okay...sorry. So what are you reading"  
"A book...about fires and"  
"OH! I LOVE FIRES! You see fire is what I am"  
"Fires... and their chaos into the world"  
"...Oh sorry about that. You want to see a new fire trick"  
"Axel, anytime you set my room on fire. I need to call Demyx to put it out"  
As quick as the spread of grass-fire, Axel performed his trick in the most graceful way. Fire shot out of his arms and soon as being juggled into his hands. How did Axel ever perform this feat without being burned? As the fire entered Roxas's room, it heated his room to a scorching temperature of 200 degrees F. His eyes were burning as he shouted to Axel, "Stop it Axel! You're too HOT!" Axel's ears were alerted as he heard this, "Oh... Roxy..." He stopped his fiery show as he stared at Roxas in a loving and sympathetic way, but in Roxas's eyes; he looked like a scary, hungry bloodthirsty...well you get the point. For Axel, his dear heart was pounding at Roxas's compliment, but Roxas didn't really mean it. For his dear heart belongs to someone else...not only for Axel, but mostly for Sora.  
"Axel...don't look at me like that...--did I say something wrong?--I'm warning you"  
"Roxas..."  
"Axel! Bring some sense to yourself...I...I got to go now." Roxas backed away and ran off for help while Axel was very _hot_ on his trail. 

-Flashback Ended- 

* * *

I nodded okay, "...so your relationship with Axel is..." "We are ONLY friends! Don't be silly Sora! And Axel is coming to get me and..." Roxas panicked while being also interrupted by Riku, "Let's hurry and talk later! Quick! Let's just hide under the bed." I protested, "Are you kidding Riku? My WHOLE collection of keyblades are there: Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Kingdom Key, Star Seeker..." Ignoring his protest and kept his usual role as being a big brother, "Yo! I'm already tired of having two Soras being around and let's quickly think of something else while Roxas is still alive before Axel kills him because of his compliment. And remember Sora, if he kills Roxas, he also kills you at the same time." There was now a meek knock on the door and the sound of everyone's hearts are thumping (including Axel). To an outsider, the knock is completely harmless; to us, it's the knock of death. I screamed to myself in silence, pointing my finger to the air, "I got a plan."

The door opened and a fiery crimson-haired person in a velvety hood stepped inside, with his heart hidden secretly he calmly asked, "Roxas? Are you here?" Riku and I were staring at the window watching the sunrise...;--only I wondered why Riku joked that we should hold hands when Axel came into the room--although I took a small catnap, I was feeling even more sleepy when I was watching the sunrise that I quietly yawned to myself and unconsciously nodded back to sleep falling accidentally into Riku's lap. Riku was surprised by this, but he knew that I was sleepy for a quite a while. Silently blushing and smiling to himself as he watched me sleep, he gently rubbed my back and thought, "Sora looks really cute in his sleep." Axel said to himself, "They look so happy. If only Roxas and I were to be the same like it used to be..." Seeing that Roxas wasn't around, he silently closed the door. Roxas opened the closet door after a few moments and asked in a fairly loud voice, "Is he gone!" I jumped off Riku's lap and landed on the floor; Riku was slightly a bit angry at Roxas because he didn't quite savor his Soriku moment, so he coolly let all the steam off with a single sigh then crossing his arms like nothing happened. Roxas was very eager for an answer, so Riku coldly said, "He's gone. Your free." Embarrassed that I slept through the whole thing and STILL feeling a bit sleepy, "Yep! He's gone. Now...back to sleep..." I fell asleep in total defeat, my eyes refused to open as my mind and body went blank. I faintly targeted my resting spot before I collapsed and fell slowly on my bed. Roxas and Riku both held me arm-to-arm, not caring who got the most Sora, they both also was feeling quite tired since they both woke up early in the morning. They both fell deep in sweet dreams. The sunrise was now high in the sky, but we all couldn't care less of greeting its shine. In my dreams, I dreamt of that same mysterious voice that I had met last night. In their dreams, they both dreamt that I was smiling at their side.

* * *

I hope you like my story! Please write a review so that I can get better or simply answer any questions, comments, compliments, and other junk lolz.

-xroxasxsora

If you hate yaoi, and/or depise it. Please go back to your original page like a normal person would and don't give me any flame; why would you come to my page anyways? If you come to my page and love yaoi, then you are welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2: MiniStory Akuroku

**Chapter 2: Mini-Story Akuroku**

_Axel's Story_

'You are the only one that makes me feel like I have a heart.  
There are things that I can't keep burning inside,  
Things that I can't hide.  
I want us to always eat ice cream on that same clock tower,  
Watching the sunset in each and every hour,  
For you only make my life worth living.  
You and only you are my only one.'

* * *

"Yo Roxy!" I called to him in a fair distance. His golden sun-kissed hair spiked up a bit as if he was a bit scared, then turned awkwardly in my direction, "Dude, Axel, my name is Roxas." Heading towards Roxas I brushed my hair back with my hand as I started in his direction while trying to look hot (I am fiery after all). All of the sudden, I tripped on my own velvet gown and fell head over heels: first I rolled under the spiky bush, bounced across the sand, then finally flat on the ground at Roxas's feet. Roxas! Please help me! I thought, but you know Roxas... "You're such an idiot Axel," he told me with his careless eyes. What I did was the most stupid thing in the world, ironically... Roxas tripped from HIS velvet gown and fell flat on the ground next to me. I thought to myself that this could be my chance! I sat up next to Roxas and glomped him. "What are you doing!" Roxas panicked. Aha! I caught you!

"Chill out Roxas! Have you ever heard of a hug"

"Dude! Axel, I hate hugs! And I'm not even bleeding from that fall because I don't have a heart"

"Don't be an emo kid. You're hanging out with Zexion too much"

"I'm only telling the truth! YOU'RE hanging out with Demyz too much"

"Then why"

"Why what"

"Why are you blushing? You said Heartless people don't have emotions"

Roxas turned a bit red when I said that. Honestly, I lied when I told him that he was blushing at me, but technically, he WAS blushing NOW. Hahahaa... He felt his face as it turned red, "Look what you did Axel!" I shrugged saying cooly, "It's not my fault."

"Why are you always so mean to me Roxas"

"What do you mean"

I went through my stack of photos hidden within my hidden pocket in my gown. "Like this one time..." I continued.

"Here is a picture of when I ate ice cream and I fell on my Organization gown"

"Ya...? What about it"

"You laughed"

"Well...THAT picture you were hugging me to death!" Roxas pointed out.

"What? Let me see that...WHAT! I was giving you the Heimlich because you were choking from eating your ice cream"

"Uhh...good point." Roxas admitted defeat.

I looked at him with the look-of-death. Roxas's eyes wandered and saw a picture from my stack of photos. He quickly tried to snatch the picture, but I held part of the picture and tugged on it. "No! Axel! It's mine!" he yelled. Then, we were comically trying to get the photo that Roxas was concealing--what is that photo--finally, I gave up. It seems that Roxas wanted to keep it so badly! "Do you REALLY have a reason to be mean to me?" I asked in my most questionable tone. "Axel, I...look! I'm sorry that I was like that, but...I don't know anymore!" Roxas stormed out of my way hiding his face. And as he ran, he dropped the picture. It was an accidental picture really. I picked it up and examined it, "Oh this picture..."

* * *

-Flashback-

I was sick at that time, a person like me whose element is fire can quickly catch a cold in the freezing winter. I almost couldn't think I could make it because the room was so cold. Then, Roxas came to me with a glass of water.

"Axel!"

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" I coughed as he came near.

"I'm your best friend! Why should I leave you here to die in this winter"

"Thank you Roxas...You're a true friend"

I went weak as the temperature dropped. This time the storm killed the power and the heat in the Organization XIII castle. The lights went out, but I used some of my power to try and light the room up a bit. I tried to heat the room up also, but my powers weren't strong enough. I could see Roxas's breath--that room was freakin cold-- I guess it was under 0 degrees because the water that Roxas brought to me froze under a few sec. "Axel! Don't try and use you power! You're going to die"

"I'm sorry...I just don't want to to trip on the way back"

"Who says I'm going to leave you"

"Roxas..."

I didn't know at that time that he was telling the truth or not, but it always was nice to have your friend at your side (and to the end). My heart raced as if I was running from death, but it was a slightly comforting feeling. I wish I wasn't lying when I said that because I really don't have a heart to begin with. Then, Roxas sat next to me shivering to death.

"Axel, please. Turn off the lights...(Roxas is afraid of the dark...how?) Don't die"

"Roxas, why are you...Wait! You're scared of the dark"

"I know, but I rather sacrifice my phobia than watch you leave this world..." He mumbled and I think that his words were 'leave without me, then I'll be...' I obeyed his request and then he instantly remained quiet in the deep darkness. Everything was so cold now that I wished that I didn't have a stupid cold to begin with! Roxas was shivering and I really don't want him to die first! I wrapped my arms around him as a way to keep him warm. Oddly, he didn't resist like he always do. My weak voice entered the depths of the room once more, "I remembered that there was a flashlight over at that counter there." No need for more words, I felt that Roxas gently escaped the embrace and began searching for it. Sadly, he accidentally found the camera and the flash went off.

-Flashback Ended-

* * *

I held the picture in my hand once more. Every picture holds a memory that will forever be stored in a simple album book or picture frame, but this is special... This is the only picture that I have ever seen Roxas smiling at me. If I told you that Roxas and I were just friends, I would lie to you because my heart...or whatever it is goes beyond friendship, it is love. Roxas stared across a far distance to me and met my eyes just once, then ran off once more.

* * *

Sorry that I was a bit slow putting this up! Next one's up at approx. 2 weeks sharp, again sorry for the wait... Please write a review to comment please.

-xroxasxsora

If you hate yaoi, and/or depise it. Please go back to your original page like a normal person would and don't give me any flame; why would you come to my page anyways? If you come to my page and love yaoi, then you are welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Deal or No Deal

**Chapter 3: Deal or no Deal**

_Riku's Story_

'I opened my hand calling for him as the tidal waves roared,

He ran to receive my call as the tidal waves roared,

He won't give up even if the tides are closing in,

In the end, as the tides roared, we both were soaking wet.

I held his face still wordless. He gazed into my eyes. Was love a forbidden greed?'

* * *

My cold green eyes stared at the mirror while I was drying my long silver hair. Everyone says that I HAVE to cut my hair, but seriously, does it matter? "People are soo predictable. Hmmph, does all boys HAVE to have short spiky hair in a weird fashion...?" I talked to myself as I let out a small blush thinking of the cute boy using that same type of style. Even though I came back from the darkness, I still can't get over his sweet face, gravitational hair, and his inavoidable aura spilling all over his body that I always have the impulse to hug him. Suddenly, I heard a rustling behind my sofa. It was like finding out what was inside your birthday present, I wonder who could it be? Looking over a bit off the top, peeking, I saw that the person hiding from me has spiky hair that can easily be seen at first. My heart pounded hard as I hoped for that one person..._Hmmmm? Could this be Sora!? _Crouching for my huge glomp for Sora, I prepared to dive into the depths!_ I'm_ _going to get you Sora! You have been hiding from me for FAR TOO LONG!_ Unfortunately, my "prey" mirrored the same attempt. I was amazed at the person who mirrored by movements. It was like there exists another mirror behind the sofa. I blinked a couple of times only find out that the person who was behind the sofa was not Sora--_I wish_--but Axel. Luckily, we both stopped at our tracks before performing our deafening glomp. I sighed with frustration; _it's not Sora after all_. We were like statues staring at each other examining our reflection like water; could we really be the same?

Breaking the silence first was Axel, questionably noting in a seemingly unnatural way, "Riku? What are you doing?" I knew he was avoiding the obvious fact.

"Nothing... What are you doing?" I fired back.

"Nothing..." We stared at each other's green eyes, and then circled around each other like unfamiliar lions.

"Axel? Why are you hiding behind the sofa?"

"Why were you crouching down?" he defended.

"I was practicing...my squats! See?" An anime sweatdrop formed when I tried to do the most unsuspicious squat, then turned back to Axel. I questioned again getting very impatient, "Axel...what were you doing?"

"I..uhhhh..." Axel let out a deep breath giving up in defeat. He began again, "Riku, I was searching for Roxas...and unfortunately he slipped out without me."

"Is this normal like this in every other morning?" I took note of his wanting voice.

"Yes this is normal, but...were YOU looking for someone?" he looked at me cat eyed as I stumbled in my world of darkness.

"Huh?" I rose my eyebrow thinking that he can't possibly know THAT secret!

Axel examined my face looking for that hint of blush, but sadly it was really hard to hide it. "I knew it ! You were thinking of Sora huh? You LIKE HIM!" he hit the jackpot.

I released my face in defeat with a face filled with sweat and redness. He taunted me like I taunted Sora day after day. I pitied him in treating him like a fool and I'll never treat him like that ever again, if I could survive Axel. My head was down at the floor to hide my uncontrollable smile, but Axel kept laughing loudly. I shushed him to be quiet thinking that Sora might come inside from that door in the room in any minute. Then, I took a deep breath and tried to maintain what is left of my coolness. In my usual cool voice I asked, "What do you mean?" Axel side-glanced me and said in disbelief, "Riku? Isn't it obvious? Sora and you! Like that time when you guys went swimming!" _Oh no! Anything but that! _That memory was still fresh in my mind. I turned away, but Axel kept coming back to see my reaction. I wondered in my thoughts _which incident_? I sighed again and tried to focus my eyes on Axel. Axel continued, "Sora and you were swimming off the island and like clumsy Sora... he tripped on a rock and..." he circled around me like a hawk, "you were EXACTLY finger nail close to kissing him!" _Kiss? Sora? Well... uhhh...(lost in thought) what? How did you? I hate you Axel!_ I accidentally blushed redder making it harder to hide from just turning, so I just used my hair to curtain my face. _Thank goodness for long hair!_ He further stated, "Tell me Riku, does his breath smell delicious?" _It smelled just like paopu fruit...WAIT what am I saying?_ I growled at him threatening the pain he'll endure with my clenched fist. Thinking that would be the end he also said, "Also when Sora was choking at dinner you performed the Heimlich and..." _THAT WENT TO_ _FAR!_ My face was fuming with red steam as I covered his mouth in muffle. "OKAY! Okay! You made your point," he yelled. I amused myself with a smirk still with no respond, and now it's my turn...

Axel was still smiling with satisfaction as I tried to lose the steam still engulfed in my body. _Axel wasn't going to get away that easily! REVENGE!_ I smiled and laughed with triumph as the darkness seems to foreshadow Axel. His face was filled with nervousness as I went closer to him. "So?" I began as my voice weakened his bones, "I MAY have did that but... you still haven't told me why you are hiding behind the sofa..." Axel hid his fear in a blink of an eye, "So what?" I began again heading straight to the point, "You like Roxas...No...you LOVE Roxas." His whole face went blank, then shivered like he sensed a cold breeze. My eyes glared into his eyes without blinking. Axel didn't give up, but he was still shivering to the bone, "Riku? How could you say that?" I sighed thinking that he wasn't going to give up. Then, I sang the song that Axel sang in the shower.

Every single early morning, before Roxas woke up, he would sing a stupid song about Roxas. I never thought that this day would be the day that I would actually torture the life out of Axel with his annoying song. Under my pillows, I always tried to sleep my restless eyes. His song kept me up ALL morning. _Payback time._ I cracked my knuckles to set the ominous mood. Axel grasped the sofa cushion to lessen the horror that I would bring, but it is no use. I began opening my mouth as he cowarded to his knees.

"Roxy, Roxy, you're so foxy!" I sang as I imitated his lovespelled dance.

"NO! RIKU!" Axel's blush appeared all to his face.

"...Roxy...is so hotsy!" I smiled as he cowared behind the sofa again.

"Yes he...STOP IT!" Axel caught his own words.

"Do I have to say the three letter word that rhymes with Rex and add a 'y'?" I grinned evilly to him.

"No more!" Axel begged to his knees.

I began, "So now we are even. Even though the WHOLE ENTIRE song is WAY longer. "

Axel turned to one direction, "Okay...I'm sorry. I was hoping though that you might be Roxas."

"Maybe..." I sighed. I looked over to him and I could tell that he got a plan.

"Let's help each other, Riku! We'll keep our secrets and help each other get our love," Axel planned.

All I could respond was, "Okay...But, that means that Sora and Roxas would be farther away from each other. That'll make him sad because he is not with 'himself.' Then that'll make me sad then..."

"Do you even notice the chemistry between them?" he interrupted.

"There is 'something' between them."

"So, our plan is simple...deal or no deal Riku?"

I looked over to one shoulder, then covering my face with my silver hair as I smiled. _Sora from now on you are mine!_ I simply said, "You're terrible Axel...it's a deal."

* * *

I admit that I suck at deadlines. I'm sorry for the wait again. It takes a while to edit, and studying for multiple tests that streams out like a waterfall. Anyways, I am sorry again. Please write a review to comment please.

-xroxasxsora

If you hate yaoi, and/or depise it. Please go back to your original page like a normal person would and don't give me any flame; why would you come to my page anyways? If you come to my page and love yaoi, then you are welcome. :)


End file.
